


Outlaw and the Doctor

by kitty43



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jim, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alternate universe-western, Anal Beads, Bondage, Criminal Sherlock, Doctor John, Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Greg, Omega John, Omega Verse, Priest Greg, Public Sex, Ranger Sebastian, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, criminal Jim, criminal mycroft, omega seb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty43/pseuds/kitty43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor John decides to head west after getting a letter from his sister Harriet, his two older brothers were also there, unfortunatly he meets Sherlock one of the most wanted men, and Sherlock finds John interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The train

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its bad don't have a beta at the moment, so going alone! * looks at you with puppy eyes* Please don't be angry if its confussing and horrible.

Coughing from the dust that blew into the train through the window. Moving closer to the isle and a little farther from the window he couldn’t close it because it was so hot. Setting his luggage underneath the seat he pushed it back far enough that anyone walking by wouldn’t be able to see it. Rubbing his shoulder, he looked up to see the old beta women in the seat across from him smile, dropping his hand he smiled back and turned to look back out at the window. “My name is Maria Hudson, what’s yours?” turning back to look at the women in surprise no one had even tried to say anything to him yet, it seemed that people in the west were more suspicious of travelers then people were in the city. Shaking the hand of the women gentle “My name is John Hamish Watson it’s very nice to meet you Mrs. Hudson.”

 

“New to the area?” Mrs. Hudson asked.

 

John nodded. “Yes, I wanted to give the Americas a try.” John had been born and raised in England, but after a series of heartbreaking incidents, John decided to forge a life of his own away from his family. He had made a home for himself in the city of New York, at first no one wanted to give him a job it wasn't until the hospital in his area had found out about his medical history. Things had been going well when he had gotten a letter from his sister Harriet it seemed she needed his help and it would be nice to see his brothers. So that was why he was on a train headed for the small relatively new town called Deadwood.

 

“So where are you headed?” Ms. Hudson asked.

 

“Deadwood,” John answered.

 

Ms. Hudson looked at John. “Are you our new doctor?”

 

“You’re also from Deadwood Ms. Hudson?” John inquired.

 

“Yes,” Ms. Hudson nodded. “Born and raised.”

 

John nodded too. “Yes, I’m the new town doctor. I understand the job was open.”

 

“It is,” Ms. Hudson answered. “The last few doctors couldn’t stand the small town. They all ran for the city after a few months. Hope you last longer than they did.” “I plan on it seeing as how my sister asked me to help her.” Ms. Hudson smiled at him and then looked out at the desert with a worried look on her face. “What’s wrong?” she looked back at him “There is something you need to know John there are three major gangs that basically control the desert around Deadwood. Now these gangs are run by three brothers, Mycroft, Sherlock, and Jim they sometimes rob the cargo. Now if the passengers are going to be ignored well that depends on the brother if you get Mycroft he won’t bother you, Sherlock will rob you and kill if you annoy him by being foolish. Jim, he will kill just for the fun of it.” She shook her head sadly “I never thought they would end up this way I basically raised those three, there all from a good rich family I guess they do it for the fun.”

 

John frowned. “And how often does this happen?”

 

Ms. Hudson shrugged. “We never know. The boys sometimes come into town as well; when that happens, they’re usually looking for something. We just never know what it is that they’re looking for. They usually visit the brothel along with their men but seeing as how they are all Alpha’s it’s not surprising they aren't mated.”

 

John wasn’t sure how he was supposed to respond. He supposed that he would deal with it when he happened to run into those three men. It wouldn’t do him any good to dwell on it. He may never run into those men, depending on his luck.

 

 

 

“Just be careful Dr. Watson,” Ms. Hudson reiterated. “It’s best to stay out of those boys’ way.” Holding his hands up John looked back out to the window now the desert looked more ominous they he had thought it had. “I have no intention to get involved with them in any way.” Ms. Hudson smiled changing the subject of the conversation to the way the town was and the people there, he tried to forget the three gangs. Watching the incoming train Sherlock kicked the sides of his horse, whistling for the rest of the gang to follow. Making sure the passenger cars passed before jumping onto the cargo hold, kicking open the door to the first hold he checked for guards finding no one he opened the side door. Signaling for twelve of his men, they made their way into the train. As much as this was robbery, they tried to keep the violence to a minimum. The rumor about him killing was simply an exaggeration of a time when someone fought back and got shot.

 

Ms. Hudson sighed when she saw Sherlock coming. She didn’t even bother fighting and just sat there. In the past, Sherlock and the boys always left her alone, as courtesy for her years in taking care of them.

 

John, who had his eyes closed, heard the commotion and opened his eyes to find Ms. Hudson frowning. “Is everything alright?” he asked.

 

Ms. Hudson shook her head. “Sherlock and his men are here.”

 

“What should I do?” John asked.

 

“Just give them what you can,” Ms. Hudson said. “Usually, they won’t rob people completely bare.”

 

John nodded, wondering what he had, which really was not too much at this point; except his services as a doctor. Thinking about this he pushed his medical kit further in the back of the seat. Pulling out his revolver Sherlock checked for bullets taking the blue scarf he wrapped it around the bottom half of his face, turning to his men “Six of you go to the next car take enough to get some extra pay for yourself but don’t take too much no shooting unless someone resists with intent to hurt you.” Turning back, he opened the door “Hello ladies and gentlemen this is a robbery do not try to be heroic because I will shoot to kill.” as he talked he walked further into the cart standing in the middle, John looked at the man Sherlock he was very tall probably six foot one with black large curly hair it was long enough that it stopped at the end of his neck the curls moved with his every step. He was wearing a dark blue scarf over the bottom of his face black tailored pants and boots.

 

A dark blue waistcoat and purple button-down shirt underneath, something that was odd was that he wasn't wearing a hat he also wasn't wearing any coat. Looking behind the man John watched as a man reached for his gun as he stood John saw a glint of metal on his shirt he was a ranger. Without looking back Sherlock shot the man in the gut. Looking closer John noticed how he had two guns strapped to his hips two long hunting knifes in his boots and many different throwing knives attached in a case to his thighs.

 

“Now, I did say not to try anything,” Sherlock sighed. “Why must people do this?”

 

John didn’t say anything until he waited for Sherlock to turn away. John knew there was nothing he could do for the ranger right now, not until Sherlock was gone.

 

Sherlock let his men do the work and started to survey the scene. He saw Mrs. Hudson and went over so that his men would leave her alone. He saw the other man sitting across from Ms. Hudson and merely looked at him.

 

“I’m sorry,” John said. “I’m nearly broke. Nothing I can give you right now.”

 

“Right now?” Sherlock asked curiously.

 

John nodded. “Not until I reach town and start my practice.”

 

“What is your practice?” Sherlock asked.

 

“Medicine,” John answered.

 

“Sherlock, please, leave him alone,” Ms. Hudson said. “We need a doctor in the town.”

 

Sherlock thought about it for a moment. He didn’t quite know what to do; he certainly found the doctor quite handsome. “Fine Mrs. Hudson,” Sherlock finally said. “He can go into town unscathed; however, should we require his services...”

 

“That’s fine,” John said. “I don’t discriminate when it comes to helping my patients.” Grinning at the fact that there was absolutely no fear in the doctor’s eyes he leaned down placing his hands on the back of the seat caging the man in between his arms. “I never said I would call on you to treat someone’s injury now did I.” leaning forward Sherlock made sure that his face was hidden from the view of the other passengers and pulled down the scarf licking the man's neck and rubbing his hands and holding them down against the seat. Licking the area one more time he bite down leaving a bruise.

 

John was stunned silent for a moment before he gripped Sherlock’s hand just as tightly. Currently, if anyone found out what he was he would lose his freedom. He was terrified that Sherlock was so bold as to do this in front of an audience.

 

“I’ll be seeing you again Dr. John,” Sherlock said, pulling away. “And don’t think of running either.” Pulling the bandanna over his face.

 

John merely nodded as he watched Sherlock walk away. Ms. Hudson was suddenly upon John, trying to make sure that he was alright. She couldn’t see what had happened between the two because Sherlock had blocked her view.

 

“I’m alright Ms. Hudson,” John assured trying to remain calm and come to grips with what had just happened. Discreetly pulling up his shirt he watched as Sherlock walked over to one of the empty seats and sat there, looking from Sherlock to the wounded ranger he tried to think of something he could do. He couldn’t just let the man die there what if he knew his brother making his mind up he reached under his seat and pulled out his bag giving Mrs. Hudson’s hand a firm squeeze he ignored the outlaws and walked over to the man laying him down on the floor and checking him for a pulse finding one he opened his bag and took the scissors out cutting away the man’s shirt John tried to wake him up gently after shaking him and lightly patting his face but getting no response John looked at the wound then back at the man.

 

Pulling his arm back he smacked the man across the face hard ducking the punch the man throws at him from the pain. “My god why does my stomach feel like it is on fire!” “You were shot.” taking the whiskey out of his bag John pushed a gag into the man’s mouth then poured the whiskey over the wound. Ignoring the man’s muffled screams, he wiped off the alcohol with a clean rag from his bag looking at the wound again he muttered a curse under his breath and poured the alcohol on it again. Wiping the residue alcohol away he nodded as now he could see the bullet hole feeling along the man’s back he winced no exit wound. Taking the gag out he passed the man the whiskey “Drink you are defiantly going to need it.” as the man drank he took out his scalpel and long twicers. Taking the whiskey from the man he again gave him the gag placing the scalpel at the wound John looked up at the ranger seeing him nod and bite harder into the gag.

 

Swallowing John cut open the wound further ignoring the passengers that either threw up or fainted he didn’t know that Sherlock was watching him intently. Gently moving the twicers around John felt for the bullet hitting it he grabbed it and slowly worked it out of the man’s body. Dropping the bullet on to the ground of the train John poured the whiskey over the wound taking out a needle and thread he quickly threaded the needle looking at the man’s face he realized he had fallen asleep. Smacking him awake again he pulled the skin together and started stitching finished he wrapped the man’s waist and wound up with some bandages. Seeing that the man had again passed out he left him there now there wasn't the threat of him bleeding to death.

 

 

 

Washing his hands off with the last of the whiskey John took the man’s jacket and set it under his head putting all his supplies away after cleaning and sterilizing them.

He went back to his seat and put his stuff away, not caring what everyone else in the train was thinking. Sherlock didn’t say anything either but just watched John intently.

 

 

 

Opening the door to the small walk way between carts Sebastian Moran looked through the window to the other ranger’s sitting at the small table playing cards. Tipping his hat Sebastian went back into the cargo hold, closing and locking the door he sighed and sat on one of the carts pulling the hat until it covered his face. Sighing deeply, he slowly closed his eyes trying to stay awake even though he had been up for three days straight after that alpha bastard Jim. He could feel himself blushing when he remembered what had happened the last time he had tried to arrest Jim,

 

Flashback

 

“I don’t know why you bother fighting this Sebastian,” Jim teased. “Fighting us, that is.” Slowly moving closer to the beta.

 

“There is no ‘us’,” Sebastian glared. “You’re a criminal and I’m the Ranger that has to capture you. Besides you need to leave.” Taking three steps back Sebastian tried to ignore the beta prostitute that was still tied to the bed obviously passed out. He had been called to the brothel when Jim had stayed longer then the agreed time was for him and his gang.

 

“It’s a fine line between good and bad Seb,” Jim chuckled. “I want you Sebastian and nothing is going to stop me from getting what I want. Besides I did anything wrong i paid for my time it’s not my fault my knot wouldn’t go down.” turning around he grabbed his shirt and put it on grabbing the long black duster he turned back to Sebastian and smiled.

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but didn’t put his gun down either. “Get out of here Jim. This is your only chance to walk out of here alive. Next time i see you, I’ll kill you.” Putting the gun into his side holster he went to leave “Oh Sebastian.” turning back almost snarling “What?” Jim grabbed his hands holding them at his hips and kissing him lightly on the lips. “I’ll be leaving now. My knot always takes forever to go down when i am thinking about you.”.

 

Of course, Jim never left Texas and here they were now, Sebastian chasing after the notorious James Moriarty. Why couldn’t Jim have left? Sebastian really didn’t want to have to take Jim in, or kill him.

 

Before Sebastian noticed, Jim entered the cargo hold and locked the door. “Ranger Moran, long time no see,” Jim teased. Sitting up Sebastian reached for his gun seeing what he was doing Jim rushed him knocking into his stomach pushing Sebastian down he grabbed his cuffs. Slipping them on both of his hands he secured them around a metal bar on the side of the cart.

 

“What are you doing Jim?” Sebastian growled. “Let me out of these cuffs.” In his position Sebastian could look at Jim he was wearing the long black duster with tailored black pants and a black button-down shirt. He could see the two colts he had strapped to his thigh the hunting knife he used to torture people was strapped to his waist. Though he couldn’t see any more weapons he knew Jim was carrying a lot more knives.

 

Jim chuckled and shook his head. “It’s not going to be that simple Sebastian.”

 

“What do you want?” Sebastian asked.

 

“I think you know,” Jim answered.

Trying to headbutt Jim Sebastian twisted his hands around trying to find some way out of the cuffs bucking he threw Jim off turning so he could look at the cuffs and was on his stomach Sebastian pulled again not thinking about what kind of position he had put himself in.

 

Jim laughed, pushing Sebastian down onto the floor more. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing? What you’re doing to me for that matter?” Grabbing Sebastian’s hips Jim pulled him back he admired the look of Sebastian’s ass in the black pants, the gray button shirt he had two western revolvers strapped to his waist, a Winchester rifle and action clip shoot was next to the crate he had been napping on.

 

Sebastian froze as he realized just what position they were in.

 

“You feel so good Seb,” Jim said softly into Sebastian’s ear. “It’s too bad we’re in this cargo hold and not somewhere more comfortable, where we could truly enjoy each other’s company.” Running his hands down Sebastian's back he nibbled his ear.

 

“Fuck off Jim,” Sebastian replied. “I’ll never be yours.”

 

Smiling Jim kissed the back of Sebastian’s neck “I don’t need your consent you know i could just take you from here and keep you, i hear that its quite easy to get someone addicted to opium.” laying down on him Jim pushed his hard erection into Sebastian’s ass.

 

Sebastian didn’t answer Jim, ignoring the erection that was pressing into him.

 

“Oh Sebastian, staying quiet won’t help you,” Jim chuckled. “You want this. I know you do. If not, you never would’ve let me go, let me live after our last encounter.”

 

Sebastian remained silent with his eyes closed. Of course, things were not simple. Sebastian had been hiding a huge secret, that if Jim found out, would mean the end of Sebastian Moran.

 

“Just what aren’t you telling me Seb?” Jim asked. “You must be hiding something.”

 

Sebastian couldn’t help but let out a tiny whimper when Jim put more pressure on his ass. Sebastian could feel himself getting slick. “I haven't been hiding anything now get off me your alpha bastard!” bucking Sebastian tried to get him off, getting annoyed with the beta’s action’s Jim bit into the back of Sebastian’s neck lightly. Jerking back Jim growled and pushed harder into the omega’s ass, “You were an omega, how did you get to be a ranger did you let someone fuck you!” snarling Jim leaned down and bit harder into Sebastian's neck breaking the skin. “That will stop from now on your mind Sebastian Moran!.” pulling the hunting knife out of his boot Jim placed it at the waistband of the pants Sebastian was wearing. Wiggling Sebastian could knock the knife away and back onto his back.

 

“No,” Sebastian shook his head. “Jim if you do this you’ll regret it forever, you don’t want to have an omega you don’t want to be mated.”

 

“And you know this how?” Jim asked skeptically. He wanted Sebastian; there was no question about it. “Why would you think that I don’t want you? Because if nothing, our past interactions have more than proven that I want you Sebastian Moran.”

 

Sebastian merely rolled his eyes. “Well, I don’t want you Jim. And if you think it’s going to be as easy as going alpha on me, you’ve got something else coming to you. Now let me go!”

 

Jim smiled savagely “I think i will go all alpha on you.” reaching his hand down he pushed the fabric of Sebastian’s pants against the leaking hole, “Now stay here and behave while i go find my knife then we can continue with our bonding, but just to make sure you don’t call for help.”. taking the bandana off he knotted it and shoved it into Sebastian’s mouth tying the ends together behind Sebastian’s head.

 

“Stop dicking around Jim,” one of the underlings said when he saw Jim open the door to the cargo hold. “Sherlock says we have to go. We’re getting close to town now.”

 

Jim growled and turned back to Sebastian. “Lucky you Seb. I guess we’ll have to continue this another time.”

 

Sebastian merely glared at him. Chuckling Jim threw the key near Sebastian’s cuffed hand’s.


	2. The Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No longer have a beta or co author but I don't know how to remove it sorry. Also **** means flashback.

Stretching his legs out Sherlock watched the beta doctor calmly talk to Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock stood up and walked over to him sitting across from him and next to Mrs. Hudson. “Other than your brother why come here?” John looked at Sherlock in surprise “How did you know I was here for a family member?” Sherlock sighed and sat back maybe he wasn't as interesting as he thought he would be, “When you were treating the ranger I saw the letter in your pocket the name Harry is written on it. Though one thing I can’t deduce which war Bambatha Revolution or expedition to Tibet?” he adjusted his scarf holding up a hand to stop John from talking “You have a shoulder wound which makes tasks difficult also a psychiatric limp.” he waited for John to punch him or curse at him. John looked at the alpha outlaw and said the only thing he could say “Amazing.” watching Sherlock’s eyes widen he almost laughed. “Is that not what people usually say?” tilting his head back “No its usually piss off.” without meaning to John started laughing after a second Sherlock started laughing with him. “Though you got one thing wrong Harriet is my sister not my brother though I do have two older brothers.” Sherlock moved to sit next to John “It’s always something.” he admitted looking at the doctor again he had thought the doctor was boring and normal but he was anything but that.

“221 B, Baker street.” John raised a brow in confusion “Mrs. Hudson rents out flats I’m sure she wouldn't mind renting that one to you.” If John had looked at Mrs. Hudson he would have seen her surprised face, “I would accept but I doubt I will have enough money for renting it.” Sherlock clasped his hands together and smiled behind the scarf “That’s quite alright there is another tenant there and besides Mrs. Hudson owes me.”. john squinted at Sherlock “What did you do?” “Her husband was sentenced to hang.” “You stopped it?” “No, I made sure of it.”. Swallowing John almost went to move away from Sherlock but he grabbed his hand and stopped him, suddenly the back and front car door’s opened. At the back, a tall man gingers haired man about as tall as Sherlock wearing gray tailored pants a white button-down shirt black waistcoat and a black hat stepped in he had light green eyes. at the front a man probably a little taller then John himself with black spiked hair in the front dark brown eyes a very expensive black pants, shirt, waistcoat, and hat. They were both wearing black scarfs over the bottom of their faces both men hugged Mrs. Hudson the tall one sat next to Mrs. Hudson while the other stood holding onto the back of the seat. Sherlock pulled John closer to him resting a hand on the bottom of his back “Jim you really need to stop messing around with that ranger.” Pushing at Sherlock John tried to move away Jim and Mycroft both looked at him seeming to have just noticed that he was there Jim sneered “And you tell me not to mess around with people are you going to take him back to the hideout I am sure the boys will enjoy him when you're done with him.”

John stopped fighting Sherlock and moved closer he might not like Sherlock but his brothers scared him ever more he could tell they were Alpha’s he didn’t want to be caught by one. He could tell that if Sherlock, Jim, or Mycroft found out they would probably keep him as a breeder something he never wanted which was why he hid his nature. It was also the reason his brothers did to the only person who didn’t hide was Harry but that was because she was a beta she had run away from home about ten years ago when their parents tried to stop her from bonding with a female alpha named Clara they had bonded and left for the west were no one carried. At first he never wanted to come here but after getting shot and hurt in the war he had been exposed as an omega so he ran using the excuse of his sister needing him not like he ever meant to go back but now he had an alpha here who was bothering him. He went to push Sherlock away when a beta man with a bandana threw the door in “Boss the rangers are riding towards the train!” Jim and Mycroft moved away towards the door but not before saying goodbye to Ms. Hudson “Don’t be late Sherlock.” leaving the room cart leaving Sherlock and his three men Sherlock leaned into his neck and licked before nibbling on it “I will be seeing you very soon John.” he stood and left his men following him. Staring at the door in shock he reached up to his neck and wiped at it his face turning red in embarrassment when he realized that the people in the cart were looking at him.

After unlocking himself and taking the bandanna out of his mouth Sebastian looked at it he noticed that it smelled like Jim raising his hand he tried to throw it away but couldn’t bring himself to do it shoving it into his pocket he quickly walked to the cart where people were riding in seeing Sherlock the middle brother jump on to a horse held by one of their men on the side of the walkway between carts he pulled his gun out to shoot at them but was stopped when he saw Jim riding next to him when Jim saw him he blew a kiss at him. Shaking in anger he shoot at them both missing completely because his hands were shaking seeing them ride away he opened the door stopping when he saw his brother John. “John! What are you doing here!” rushing over to his little brother he hugged him not able to hold off his omega side as he gently rubbed his face into his chest for comfort. “Harry sent me a letter asking for help and they found out what I was back in London.” jerking away I looked at him in anger “She called you here!” he shook his head then pushed away sitting down and giving me an annoyed look. “Yes, she did but I came here of my own judgment I am not a child I can take care of myself.” I glared back at him “Yes you’re not a child but the west is different from London you could have found someone there and had a family!” “Did you ever stop to think that maybe I don’t want a family! I want to be a doctor and be where I’m needed!” John’s right hand and arm started to shake and spasm.

He rubbed his left leg a pained expression on his face. “John what’s wrong with your leg?” he opened his mouth but the train whistle shrieked “While talk about this later wait for me at Harry’s place.” I waited until he nodded walking to the ranger that was passed out he was already patched up curtesy of John grabbing him under the stomach I knelt and heaved him over my shoulder. “Idiot I told you not to engage with the Holmes.” Now he would have to mail the government that another ranger was injured but not dead the train started slowing then stopped more rangers started pouring in through the doors helping people and escorting them off the train giving the wounded man to rangers with a coach ready to take him to headquarters I saddled up and rode off. Father Greg was kneeling praying for the souls of the people who had confessed to him today so many where lost and he felt like he could do nothing to help. Thunder boomed giving life to his turbulent thoughts rain started after falling in waves. The rain and thunder brought back memories of a certain alpha.

**** Just a few months after moving to this town Greg had been getting ready for bed the people of Deadwood where nice and polite but they still didn’t trust him so it was hard to help those that wary of him. Removing the top robe and shoes there was a crash and smash from the church. He had heard all the stories about outlaws but so far had not meet any was someone was robbing the church the only thing of value was the donation box. How dare they that was for others! Running into the church the candles were still on lighting most of the church and creating a warm atmosphere the large double doors were closed but there was a trail of water leading from them to the confessionals. The sounds had been the lock of the doors being kicked in slipping into the other I sat there the man was leaning against the seats breathing deeply. “What is it you have come here for my son?” there was a low laugh “Should I call you daddy father?” he laughed again. “Father what are your views on the whims of man? And none of the thoughts of god I want your own.” I was silent “What I believe is that all people have their own thoughts and morals but everyone is different so they think different and condemn differently but there are also many things we can all agree on.” he laughed again “Will you pray for my soul dear father?” “I pray for all but unless you can forgive yourself there is nothing I can do for your soul.” the man didn’t respond something hit the side of the confessional.

Throwing the door open I jerked the other one leaning against the wall a tall red-haired man was slumped over he was incredibly pale blood was slipping through his fingers as they were held against his stomach. Shaking him he still didn’t move pulling him out and draping his arm around my shoulder I slowly dragged him back to my room the cloths he was wearing where high end meaning he must come from a rich family. Laying him down on the bed I stripped him blushing as I did so his chest was smooth his skin pale he wasn't incredibly muscular but he was fit. Removing the rest of the top clothing there was a gunshot in the left shoulder rolling him over I sighed in relief to see an exit wound. Grabbing needle and stitching thread I looked at the man and held my breath. Finishing the wrapping of the wound I breathed in relief that the bleeding had stopped and the man was still sleeping checking his forehead he wasn't running a fever but he might be hungry when he wakes up. Covering him with blankets and locking the door from the outside I went to the small kitchen there was some left over chilly from last supper. Scooping the food into a bowl a noise came from the room leaving the food there I walked in. The bed was empty! Where was he? Stepping closer to the bed the door slammed shut the man was leaning heavily against the door his gun drawn pointing at me. “Where am I father?”

“The church my son I was just getting you food.” he groaned then wrapped his arm around his stomach. “Please lay back down you're going to open the wound again. Please let me help you.” he just stood there as did I. He placed the gun on the dresser and held out an arm. Helping him back to the bed I retreated his wounds got him food and we talked for that night. He mostly wanted to know where he was who I was and how long he had been here. I told him that because of the storm I had no real idea of the time. I tried asking about his wound but he simply ignored my question. He tried to stay awake saying he would leave when he felt able to walk, instead he fell asleep after checking his wounds placing a glass of water next to the bed and covering him I left to sleep in one of the bedrooms for wandering souls in need of kindness and help. The next morning the man was still sleeping the water was empty refilling it and placing a plate of eggs, toast, and a slab of bacon on the small table I left to wait for those in need.

A few lost souls entered but it was relatively quiet until afternoon. As I was praying for the well being of the mysterious man he had developed a fever that wouldn't go away. Someone yelled in my ear. “ Hello brother!” jumping like a scalded cat I whipped around to glare at Sebastian who was holding his sides laughing. “That wasn’t funny Seb!” he continued laughing now wiping tears from his eyes. “It was! I wish you could have seen your face you were so terrified!” I tried to remain angered with him but it was rare that Sebastian laughed so much even with his family that I started laughing as well. We both stopped at relatively the same time Sebastian’s face turned from happy to slightly grim. “The reason I came is because the Holmes brothers robbed a coach close to here and the eldest brother Mycroft was supposedly hurt.” he pulled out a folded-up paper from his vest “He looks like this.” I barely stopped myself from gasping in surprise the man on the paper was the man in my bedroom in my bed! “Yep he’s here but you won’t be taking him for any hanging ranger. All though I might be taking you home range.” we both whipped around James Moriarty Holmes was leaning against the pews a colt pointed at us. “Ah hands up please I would rather not shoot a father or the “Tiger”.” Seb glared furiously at Jim he gestured Seb growled he took his guns and placed them on the pews between Jim and us then walked back to me.

“Now father where is my brother?” “No need for the gun Jim its distinctly rude.” Mycroft was walking through the door he looked better but still pale. “After all I wouldn't want you to hurt your future brother in law.” Sebastian snarled in fury pushing me behind him sometimes I forget that he’s an omega like myself and John. Jim’s face hardened he stepped up to Seb and grabbed his shirt pulling him away they both froze. Then Jim smiled Sebastian violently pushed him away going for his guns Jim jumped after him they fell between the pews I tried to go towards them but Mycroft grabbed my arm and pulled me against him. “May I come back to see you?” I didn’t know what to say some pews were knocked over he moved away but not before kissing me softly on the lips. Mycroft grabbed Jim and they left I thought that was the end of it but he kept coming back to see me watching my sermons. ****

He didn’t come today. Through the whole sermon that was the only thought I was used to seeing Mycroft's black hat sitting at the last pews. Today I was going to say yes, leave my brothers and this town to be with Mycroft but now I was having doubts was I doing the right thing? No maybe this was a sign that I shouldn't leave that I should stay. Sighing in depression I closed the church my heat was happening in so the church would be closed for three days. What could happen?


	3. Mated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long things got in the way, chapters are going to be a little shorter now until I have time to write long ones.

Withering on the bed I tried to stop myself from crying in frustration. Everything was so itchy and it hurt I felt so empty! Clutching the pillow, I sobbed into it wanting desperately to take myself into my own hands give myself some release! No, I couldn’t I have been dangerously close to forgetting my vows of chastity as of late.

The thought of Mycroft caused my body to ache my hole to spasm! No! I must stop thinking about him! But it was too late Mycroft was so tall he would cover me completely as we mated unbuttoning my shirt I left it on in favor of pulling my pants off. He wasn’t largely muscled but instead defined and thin, he could hold me down as he took what he wanted. The thoughts of Mycroft holding me against the bed as he fucked me my arms stretched over my head my ass forced into the air his cock taking me marking me as his. I would come first it always happened for an omega’s first time.

The feeling of my prostate continuously being rubbed as he pushed himself deeper to impregnate me. I had started panting my hips pushing into the bed my face pushed into the pillow my ass in the air whimpering I pushed back lost in my fantasies. I came with the fantasy of Mycroft’s knot inside the feeling of his come in my womb his teeth buried in my neck. Laying against the bed I felt empty and so alone I curled myself into the pillow and tried not to cry but a few stray tears slipped out.

 

Riding up to the church doors I walked the horse around to the windows it was dark inside. Weird going to the back to where Greg lived, Greg's horse a sandy colored stallion named Acer was in the stable asleep.

It woke and neighed to Adrian who shook her head in greeting, dismounting and unsaddling her I quickly rubbed her down. Putting her in the stall next to Acer checking the water and feed bucket I covered her with a blanket. Trying the door, I frowned in confusion because it was locked, using the key I went in. Locking the door again I heard noise in the bedroom, “Greg why did you lock up so early?”

Stepping to the door the smell of an omega in heat hit me, jerking my head backwards I started scenting around the door. Checking for any possible threat to my omega locking both doors the one to the church and the back door I wedged a chair underneath just to be sure. Leaning against the door I listened for Greg he was still moaning even after all the noise I made he hadn't noticed.

He’s in a full heat opening the door I stood there unable to move or tear my eyes away. Greg was on his back his fingers in between his legs slowly fingering himself, with one hand as the other alternated between his cock and nipples. He slipped a third finger whimpering “Mycroft! Mycroft!” I growled Greg gasped and sat up he pushed himself against the headboard his scent changed becoming more aroused his cock and hole where spilling liquid.

Setting my guns on the table I started to undress kneeling on the bed my pants the only thing that was left grabbing Greg’s ankle I pulled him under me. I went to nuzzle into his neck but a part of my logical mind stopped me, let him come to me if not our mating would be forced and Greg would despise me.

Pushing my hips between his thighs I held myself above him and waited Greg had pushed himself into the mattress when I didn’t move he started sitting up. His eyes were completely glazed over Greg conscious was gone and replaced with the omega, he sniffed at my neck he nuzzled me rubbing his scent on to me. Mixing our scents my dick grew harder pre-come dripping onto Greg and the bed, he licked my neck and wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me down. Growling I grabbed his hands and pulled them over his head licking and nipping at his neck I moved down to his chest licking around a nipple he tried to push his chest towards my mouth.

Ignoring his attempts, I move to the other nipple and bite Greg cried out his back-bowing wetness splashed onto my stomach. Smirking I alternated between his nipples biting one then licking the other letting his hands go I slid my hand down to his hole he was gushing fluid begging me to take him. Brushing my thumb against it he yelped squirming trying to force my finger in, teasing him I pulled away. He cried out and whimpered clutching my head and moaning when I kissed him, giving a final lick, I watched his face as I pushed three fingers in him at once. His eyes widened in surprise then he threw his head back and screamed in pleasure, his dick twitched against my stomach trying to come again.

Sucking hickeys onto his neck and chest I spread my fingers listening to Greg’s nonstop moaning, he was still so tight! Moving the fingers around I searched for the spot grazing it Greg sobbed in pain and pleasure gentle grazing the spot again and again I went back to kissing him he grabbed my back scratching my shoulders. He was trying to get me to fuck him now but I wanted to savor this moment he pushed his face against my neck licking and rubbing. Then he bite alpha instincts took hold flipping him over I covered his body pulling his hips up I grabbed his arse.

Pulling his cheeks apart I pushed in he clenched whether to pull me in or push me out didn’t matter now, I growled trying to push more inside Greg clenched moaning his head down his arse pushing against me. Growling I bite into the back of his neck on his mating mar, Greg screamed his body tightening too painful for a second then he fell flat going limp, turning his head to the side I sat up on my knees grabbing his hips and pulling him up I slowly slide in feeling my balls against his cheeks I growled, softly.

Purring I pulled out almost all the way leaving just the head inside Greg was moaning quietly small whimpers mixed in thrusting slowly I pulled his cheeks apart watching his tiny hole swallowing me repeatedly I could see the very beginning of my knot covering Greg’s body I slipped my arms under his shoulders pulling him to me as I started roughly fucking him.

Bring his mouth to mine we kissed slowly and thoroughly Greg pulled away to cry out when he felt my knot expand holding off coming I pushed the knot against his prostate Greg howled clenching as he came messaging the knot biting into the mark again I howled as I came my hips thrusting into Greg the knot rubbing him and stopping me from pulling out, Greg grabbed my arm and bite down hard marking me as his alpha his mate. Wrapping my arms around him I purred slowly falling asleep.


End file.
